Musical Shots
by panchokazu
Summary: A series of one shots with songs that I DO NOT OWN.
1. America

**I don't own Austin, Ally, Dez, or Trish. Just like I don't own the songs that I'm using. :(**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

_Puerto Rico_

_My heart's devotion_

_Let it sink back in the ocean_

_Always the hurricanes blowing_

_Always the population growing_

_And the money owing_

_And the sunlight streaming_

_And the natives steaming_

_I like the island Manhattan (I know you do!)_

_Smoke on your pipe_

_And put that in! _

I could here Ally singing from the top of her lungs inside her room. I was about to ask her about the new song, but apparently, she was too busy watching the classical musical 'West Side Story'. I know that eavesdropping was a rude thing but this was just priceless.

_I like to be in America_

_Okay by me in America_

_Everything free in America_

I can recognize this voice too, it's Trish. So, they were having a party without me? Now, that's rude. Oh, yes! I have the best idea ever!

_For a small fee in America _

I enter the room singing with a Puerto Rican accent, causing the two girls, and Dez, to look at me with a surprised face. Suddenly, Ally smirked and walked towards me.

_Buying on credit is so nice_

_One look at us and they charge twice_

I pretended to look towards another direction and then created a two with my hand. This made Ally laugh.

_I'll have my own washing machine_

Trish jumped in.

_What will you have though to keep clean?_

Dez stood up and walked towards me.

_Skyscrapers bloom in America_

Ally sang.

_Cadillacs zoom in America_

Trish sang.

_Industry boom in America_

They both sang. Then Dez and I looked at each other and smiled.

_Twelve in a room in America_

We all started dancing and Ally and I took the next few lines.

_Lots of new housing with more space_

She pretended to be talking to Trish about it.

_Lots of doors slamming in our face_

Dez pretended to slam a door in my face while a faked a pout.

_I'll get a terrace apartment_

Ally walked towards me and collocated her arm in my waist.

_Better get rid of your accent_

I touch her nose playfully while I put my arms around her shoulders.

_Life can be bright in America_

She removes her are from my waist and walks toward a side of the room with Trish.

_If you can fight in America_

Dez and I take two steps closer to them.

_Life is all right in America_

They take two to steps towards us. We were now really close, face to face.

_If you're all white in America_

Dez and I walked to the other side of the room, where the girls were before. Then we start dancing.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, America_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, America_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, America_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, America_

_Here you are free and you have pride_

They sing as if they were talking while walking to the side we were before.

_Long as you stay on your own side_

We look at them

_Free to be anything you choose_

They look at us

_Free to wait tables and shine shoes_

Dez and I laugh and high-five each other. I was about to sing the next line, when I notice that this wasn't the original version, but the glee version.

_I like to be in America_

_Okay by me in America_

_Everything free in America_

Trish and Ally sing and I immediately catch up.

_For a small fee in America_

We start dancing goofily around the place.

_I like to be in America_

_Okay by me in America_

_Everything free in America_

_For a small fee in America_

Dez joins me this time.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, America_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, America_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, America_

_La, la, la, la, la, la,_ America!**(1)**

We belt out the last note like if it was our life. We end up laughing our souls out. And then I suddenly think about how lucky I am for get to being american.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**1. America - Glee Cast, from "The First Time". Original from the musical "West Side Story" (Yes, I am a Gleek)**


	2. Night Fever

**Just so you know, I am a proud Gleek, so if you notice that I use a lot of their covered songs, you already know why :P. **

* * *

Dez's P.O.V

"All right guys! All the doors are locked, the windows are covered, the iPod is connected and we're all here!" I announce to the people around me.

"Again, why are we doing this?" Ally asks me.

I give her a shocked face and clear my throat. "We are doing this because we are going to teach you how to loosen up when you're dancing."

She frowns and is about to defend herself but Austin cut her off. "No, Ally, you do not loosen up when you dance." He smirks and pats her shoulder.

She glares at him. "I wasn't going to say that." She protests.

"So, what were you going to say?" Trish asks, also smirking.

Ally stops to think for a while and then she just shakes her head. We all nod and I turn to my iPod. I hit play and start dancing in the middle.

_Listen to the ground: there is movement all around_

_There is somethin' goin' down, and I can feel it_

_On the waves of the air, there is dancin' out there_

_If it's somethin' we can share, we can steal it_

Austin comes up and takes over the dance floor.

_And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light,_

_Controlling my mind and my soul_

And then Trish comes up.

_When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right,_

_And then I get_

We all push Ally to the center and we make her follow our steps.

_The night fever, night fever: we know how to do it_

_Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it_

_Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last,_

_Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind,_

_Makin' it mine_

_And then I get_

_The night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (ahh)_

_Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it_

I nudge Austin and Trish and make them stop. I point towards Ally who was, strangely, dancing to a boogie/funky beat. She wasn't so bad.

_In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it_

_Gimme just enough takin' us to the mornin'_

_I got fire in my mind. I get higher in my walkin',_

_And I'm glowin' in the dark; I give you warnin'_

Ally seems to notice that we were all watching her and stops. Her cheeks turn red and she looks to the ground. Austin goes up to her and dances. Later on, she catches up.

_And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light,_

_Controlling my mind and my soul_

_When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right,_

_And then I get_

Trish and I look at each other and then at Austin and Ally. Could they get more oblivious? I just shrug and join them with Trish.

_The night fever, night fever: we know how to do it _

_Feels like forever, baby, don't you know it_

_Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it_

_Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last,_

_Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind,_

_Makin' it mine_

At the end we all start singing along to the music.

_Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it_

_(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)_

_Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it_

_(Feeling forever don't you know it)_

_Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it_

_(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)_

_Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it_

_(Ooo)_

_Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it_

_(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) _

_Gimme the night fever, night fever_ **(1)**

As the song finish we all clap. We mainly clap for Ally, who finally learned how to dance correctly.

* * *

**So, here is chapter 2 of "Musical Shots". I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! **

**1. Night Fever by the Glee Cast. Original by Bee Gees. **

**-courage**


	3. How will I Know

**Just so you know, I am a proud Gleek, so if you notice that I use a lot of their covered songs, you already know why :P. **

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hey Ally!" I hear my name being called from the front door of the store. I turn around and see my favorite blonde with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Austin. What's up?" I lean towards the counter.

He walks up to me and leans against the other side of the counter, facing me. "Well, I came to know about the new song."

"I haven't really written a song for you." I respond sadly.

His smile drops and then a frown forms. Not a sad frown, but a confused one. "Haven't written a song for me? Then for who?"

I separate myself form the counter and kneel to look for my book while saying, "I wrote a song for me." I find my book and collocate it in the counter. "It's called 'How Will I Know'." I open my book to the right page and I show him.

He reads it and, after a while, turns to me. "I want to hear you singing it."

Austin starts running up the stairs to the practice, and I quickly follow.

"Just so you know, this song doesn't include instruments so I'll just go right away and sing it, okay?" He nods. I take my book, sit down on the piano and I start singing.

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of, ooh_

_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mhm_

_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh huh_

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love, u huh_

_How will I know_

_How will I know_

_How will I know_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heart beat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you cause you know about these things_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, I wish I had you near me now_

_Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_

_Oh, tell me_

_If he loves me, if he loves me_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_Ooh, yeah_

_If he loves me, if he loves me_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_Oooh_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heart beat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you cause you know about these things_

_How will I know?_ **(1.)**

I stop singing and I look at him. He doesn't say a word. I'm scared. Did he like it? Did he notice that the song was for him? What if he _did_ notice? What if he thinks the song needs instruments? What will I do if he notices it was for him? What will _he_ do? What-

All my thoughts were interrupted by a cough of a certain blonde sitting down next to me.

"So, I guess that song is for someone. Someone special, I might say." Austin is looking directly at the keys in the piano.

"Ugh, ye-yeah" I clear my throat. "I guess so."

"Dallas."

I frown, confused. What does Dallas have to do with this?

"Um, what?" I ask, my head still turned in his direction.

"You wrote that song for him, didn't you?" His head turns to look at me. Our faces were inches close.

I try my best to not look at his small, pink, juicy lips. I try to think of an answer, but my mind is only thinking about how would it feel to kiss Austin.

"Well?" He says, waiting for an answer. His voice is husky. This isn't making my desire any better.

"I, ugh, I-I don't kn-know." I can't take it anymore I look down at his, quickly, only to notice that he licked his lips. When my eyes go up to see Austin's, they notice that his eyes are looking at my lips. I feel my head move closer, I can feel his head leaning in. I close my eyes and I wait for the impact.

I can't believe how amazing it feels. His soft, moist lips against mine. Our lips moving in perfect sync, as cliche as that sounds. I feel sparks, fireworks, electricity, any magical feeling you can every feel around your body. But they don't stay forever.

We pull away at the same time and we look into each other's eyes. I was about to say something, when I felt the common pair of lips pressed against mine once again. But this time more desperate, more wanted.

And that's how I received my first kiss.

* * *

**So, was it good? Remember... This are ONE SHOTS so that means that maybe (or maybe not) the next chapter will not have them as a couple. There might be other first kisses between other characters. Auslly shippers, I'm gonna have some Ally/Dallas and Dez/Ally action later on so DON'T KILL ME. I warned you.**

**1. How Will I Know by the Glee cast, of course. Original: Whitney Houston**

**-courage**

**-save the horses :D**


	4. Suit & Tie

**Ok, I know I haven't written in a while but just know that I'm not giving up this story. So here it goes!**

_Austin_

**Dez**

_**Both**_

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"Are you guys ready?" I was finishing arranging my tie when I heard the voice of Ally coming from outside. Right now we, Dez and I, are in the practice preparing ourselves for the big event that is approaching: Me, performing in the "Musical Awards".

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. I turned to Dez, who was dressed in a normal, fancy top, but with stripped, colourful pants. I give him a smile and thumbs up, which he returns happily. I looked at myself once again in the mirror. I would normally wear jeans and a simple t-shirt but I was supposed to wear this tonight because of my performance; a black and white suit with a black tie.

Ally came inside wearing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. A black dress that stopped at her knees, a white belt that had a bow to a side, black simple heels, and the gold necklace that says her name... That I gave her. She looked at me and smiled, then looked at Dez, frowned and looked back at me.

"You look aw-mazing" She grabbed my tie and fixed it.

"Thanks!" I responded enthusiastically. "You look gorgeous."

She blushed, but smiled and twirled for me to get a better look. Yeah, gorgeous.

"We better hurry, the limo is about to leave us." Trish said from the door. She was texting first, but then she looked up and her mouth opened. "Ally! You look fantastic!" Ally thanked her and then she turned to me. "Austin you look _so _elegant." I nod as a thank. "And Dez," she paused for a second. "You- You look... like Dez!" She faked enthusiasm and we all nodded happily.

"Thanks Trish!" He walked over to Trish and hugged her. Trish pushed him away and we all went downstairs to the limo.

"Woah" we all say at the same time when we arrived to the awards. This place is HUGE! We went down the red carpet and posed for some picture, answered a few questions and did some interviews. It was like a dream!

After a whole hour, it was finally my time to perform. Dez and I went up to the stage with a couple of dancers and the music started playing.

**_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit tie_**

**_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit_**

**_Can I show you a few things, a few things, a few things, little baby?_**

**_'Cause..._**

**_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit_**

**_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit_**

**_Let me show you a few things_**

**_Let me show you a few things_**

**Wait a minute. You ready, AM?**

_I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking_

_Going hot, so hot, just like an oven_

_And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it_

_But it's so fine and it's all mine_

_Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, ha_

_Cause if they study close, real close_

_They might learn something_

_She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it_

_She's so fine tonight_

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Now we're in the swing of love_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Hey_

_Stop, let me get a good look at it_

_Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_

_And aww, shit's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit_

_But that's alright, cause you're all mine_

_Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"_

_I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it_

_Oh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic_

_And you're all mine tonight_

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Now we're in the swing of love_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Hey_

_Get out your seat, Hov_

**All black at the white shows**

**White shoes at the black shows**

**Green card for the Cuban links**

**Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show**

**Nothing exceeds like excess**

**Stoute got gout from having the best of the best**

**Is this what it's all about?**

**I'm at the restaurant**

**My rant disturbing the guests**

**Years of distress, tears on the dress**

**Trying to hide her face with some make up sex**

**This is truffle season**

**Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason**

**All Saints for my angel**

**Alexander Wang too**

**Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks**

**I'll show you how to do this young!**

**No papers, catch vapors**

**Get high, out Vegas**

**D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble**

**You just got good genes so a nigga trying to cuff you**

**Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you**

**Tell your father we go farther as a couple**

**They ain't lose a daughter, got a son**

**I show you how to do this, huh, uhh!**

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love love love_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love, hey_

_Oh..._ **(1)**

* * *

**Soooo? Liked it? Review! **

**1. Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. Jay Z (I didn't use a Glee Song! Let's have a party! *dances*)**

**-courage**


	5. LDN

**Just so you know, in this story, Ally does not have stage fright. Yay! LoveShipper and mysteriouspurplerose2121, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I'll dedicate a shot to each one of you, you just tell me about what and with what song! xoxoxo love you!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Rise and shine, guys!" I yell, opening the curtains to reveal the sun. "Come on guys! Wake up! It's a new day in London, England!" I received many groans and whines from my friends.

Let me explain something; Jimmy Starr got Austin to travel worldwide before he could start with his tours and everything. He wanted to get Austin familiar with the places he is going to perform in, London being one of them.

"Ally! Why do we have to wake up so early?" Groaned Austin. "It's like 10 or something." He said going back to sleep.

"Correction! It's 9." I said after checking my watch. "But come on guys! It's a new day and we have to enjoy it!" I walked over to each one of them and took away their covers. I got many whines and moans in response but I didn't care.

After I made sure each one of them was awake, I walked to the bathroom and prepared myself first. Then, the others did the same.

After everyone was ready, we walked out of the hotel room and I took a deep breath. Sigh, London is so aromatic. It was fresh and natural. I loved being here.

"Hey guys, wanna hear a story about this place?"

"Yes!" Dez shouted immediately. It caused many citizens to look at us weirdly, but I ignored them.

"Okay." I look around me and saw a couple of musicians over a corner. "Wait a second." I walked over to them and told them to play a certain melody.

When they started playing, I skipped over to my friends and started singing.

_Riding through the city on my bike all day_

_Cause the filth took away my license_

_It doesn't get me down and I feel OK_

_Cause the sights that I'm seeing are priceless_

I took Dez's hand and started guiding him around, more like dancing.

_Everything seems to look as it should_

_But I wonder what goes on behind doors_

_A fella looking dapper, but he's sitting with a slapper_

_Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore_

Dez frowned, but Austin and Trish laughed. I let go of Dez's hand and walked towards Trish and Austin.

_You might laugh you might frown_

_Walkin' round London town_

I motioned them to follow me, and they did. Dez eventually caught up and we all started walking/dancing around.

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why ?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why ?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

I stopped walking and pointed to my eye and then gave a thumb up. Then I did a number two with the same hand and then I gave a thumb down, while singing the next lines.

_When you look with your eyes_

_Everything seems nice_

_But if you look twice_

_you can see it's all lies_

_There was a little old lady, who was walking down the road_

_She was struggling with bags from Tesco_

_There were people from the city having lunch in the park_

_I believe that it's called al fresco_

I pretended to be an old lady while singing this.

_Then a kid came along to offer a hand_

_But before she had time to accept it_

_hits her over the head, doesn't care if she's dead_

_Cause he's got all her jewelry and wallet_

I pretended to slap my head and then pouted.

_You might laugh you might frown_

_walking round London town_

Dez and Trish laughed while Austin raised an eyebrow. I took Austin's hand, he took Trish's and Trish to Dez's and we all ran around the place.

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_When you look with your eyes_

_Everything seems nice_

_But if you look twice_

_you can see it's all lies_

We all walked normally now.

_Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life_

_Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life_

But then we looked at each one of us and smiled.

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

We all started running back to where we were before, without letting go our hands.

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_

_Would I wanna be anywhere else_

We all let go our hands and sang the last verses together.

_When you look with your eyes_

_Everything seems nice_

_But if you look twice_

_You can see it's all lies_

_When you look with your eyes_

_Everything seems nice_

_But if you look twice_

_You can see it's all_ _lies_** (1)**

We all laughed and sighed. I walked over to the musicians and handed them some money. The shook their heads and told me to keep it, which I was actually thankful for.

I walked back to where my friends were and we group-hugged.

* * *

**Soooo? Liked it? Review! **

**1. LDN - Lily Allen (Super fun song!)**

**-courage**


	6. First Date

**Okay so here we have mysteriouspurplerose2121's shot. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :* I did my best in it! I loved you song choice, just so you know I LOVE Blink-182 and this is one of my favorite songs that they have done. I literally freaked out when I saw your song choice! :D Here you go!**

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

"Are you ready, ladies and gentlemen, for our karaoke night?" The host of the restaurant said through the microphone. We all cheered and I turned to Ally.

"You wanna sing something? A duet or whatever?" I asked her, pretending to be cool.

She frowned but smiled at the same time and collocated her hand on my arm. She shook her hand and spoke, "I'm sorry, Dallas. My voice is a little dry right now." I pouted and she laughed. "Why don't you go? I'll be right here cheering." She gave me a reassuring smile which I happily returned.

"The song that I'm going to sing will be dedicated to you, my sweet apple pie." I touched her nose and she frowned again.

"I don't like apple pie."

"Oh!" I said surprised "What about... Cutiepie?"

She nodded and smiled big "That's better."

"Okay, so the song that i'm going to sing will be dedicated to you, my sweet cutiepie." I repeated the same movement that I did a while later and got up to the stage.

"So, hi my name is Dallas Jagger and I'm going to sing a song about my first date, which it's today, to my lovely partner; Ally Dawson" I looked at her and I could notice she was blushing. Cute. "The song is called 'First Date' by Blink-182"

_In the car I just can't wait,_

_to pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last_ forever**(1)**

I finish the song and looked at the crowd, but my eyes landed on single person. Ally. She was smiling big and clapping really fast. I walked to her and took her hand. I hugged her tightly and after releasing her, I planted a big, smosh-y kiss on her tiny lips.

I pulled away quickly and looked at her. She laughed and hugged me once again. "Is that really how you feel about today?" She whispered to my ear.

I pulled away from the hug and and smiled. "That doesn't even begin to explain how I feel."

* * *

**Soooo? Liked it? Review! **

**1. First Date -Blink-182 **

**P.S. mysteriouspurplerose2121 I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but atleast it's understandable... If the Auslly shippers that read this kill me, I'll blame you ;). JK :P**

**-courage**


	7. Just The Way You Are

**Okay so here we have LoveShipper's shot. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :* I did my best in it! I loved you song choice, just so you know I'm not a big fan of Bruno Mars but I love this song. Really, sometimes I cry listening to the song 'cause I am a hopeless romantic fangirl who will live her life all alone crying over fictional characters and famous people that I'll never get to meet... Yes, I confess I cried while reading the whole shot... **

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin calm down!" I hear Trish yell at me but I don't do a thing. I keep pacing around the room like a dog chasing his tail. How the hell am I going to _calm down_?! I am about to serenade Ally with one of her favorite songs of all time and after that, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. What if she says no? What if she laughs at me? What if my voice cracks in the middle of the song? What if the people around laugh at me? What if-

"Ow!" I whine, rubbing the back of my head. "What was that for?" I turn around to expect Trish but I find myself looking at a goofy redhead. "Dez! Why would you hit me?"

"Because you wouldn't calm down and in like five minutes you are about to perform to Ally." He says calmly.

"Five minutes!" I rush outside the door only to run into Ally.

"Hey! Slow down, cowboy!" She says, putting her hands on my chest. It feels good...

"Ugh, Ally! Hey! I was just looking for you! How are you? Where are you heading? Oh, to the practice room? Too bad, come on I'll take you downstairs; no your book doesn't matter, come on." I say really fast and nervous. I can't believe I am about to do this.

"Austin, are you okay?" She asks confused. Obviously.

Keep it chill, Austin, keep it chill. "Um, whaaaaaaat? Pst, no.." Stupid! Stupid! Why would you say it like that?! I mentally smack myself.

"Well I ugh-"

"Ladies and losers! Welcome to Sonic Boom, where Austin Moon is about to perform for someone special and he still doesn't have the guts to do it alone so here he is!" Trish blasts through the microphone and I feel the spotlight being directed at me. Trish throws me the microphone and I awkwardly catch it. I look at Ally and I can see she has a frown in her face.

"This is for you, special someone" I say in the mic looking away from Ally. I couldn't look at her and expect rejection even before I start performing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

I walk down the stairs and walk towards the counter. I stand up in it and keep on singing.

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face _

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

I look at Ally during the whole song, she seems to catch my eye and smiles.

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

I end up in front of Ally and she's smiling, like so hard. I can see her eyes shining with happiness. She hugs me and I hug her back really tight.

"Ally Dawson, will you be-"

"Yes. A million yeses!" She pulls away and kisses me.

I don't even know why was I scared of even trying.

* * *

**Soooo? Liked it? Review! **

**1. Just The Way You Are -Bruno Mars**

**P.S. LoveShipper I hope you enjoyed it. I loved your song choice and your plot. I know I mixed it up a little bit but the point is that Auslly got together :D JK.**

**-courage**


	8. Don't Dream It's Over

**Guys! This one is pretty depressing... So DO NOT expect a happy ending. :(**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry guys. This is how it is supposed to be." Mr. Dawson was saying to us. We were all begging him to let Ally stay with us, but her father wanted to her to leave and pursue her dreams in MUNY.

"But, come on Mr. Dawson. Our career just started! You have to let her stay." I beg, practically falling to my knees.

"I'm so sorry, I already said that it has to be like this. We're leaving tomorrow." And with that, he left.

I buried my face in my hands and started breathing deep. Boys don't cry, boys don't cry, boys don't cry. Eventually, the tears that were threatening to fall, disappeared. But I still didn't remove my face.

I feel a hand on my back that started rubbing up and down in comforting way. It wasn't so big, so I guessed it was Trish's. After a moment, I calmed down and removed my face. I rose up from my seat and started to leave the store. I turned around to look at Trish and Dez who were about to follow me but I stopped them. "I need to be alone, but thanks." And I left.

* * *

Today is the day when Ally goes away to New York. Trish prepared her a goodbye party but I didn't feel like going. I was so depressed that I even wrote a song, but I didn't feel like performing it. And guess what? I haven't eaten pancakes today. Yup, I am that depressed.

I spend the whole day trapped in my room. I received thousands of calls, most of them were from Ally. I answered non of them. Until it was 5:30. Great. Ally was leaving at six. Trish, out of nowhere, came inside my room. She went to the closet and took out an outfit. She handed it to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Put it on, you doofus." I frown but I do what she says. "Come on, let's go." She says once I am finished.

"Where?" I ask, following her out of the house. Yes, my parents were in the party too.

"You are going to see Ally." She says while we got in the car.

I stay silent the whole ride and once I look in the clock, it was 5:45. "Trish can you go faster?" I ask desperately. She nods her head with a devious grin and accelerates the car. It was so fast that we arrived the airport in five minutes.

I run inside and caught myself when I see this giant speakers and a microphone. I turn to Trish, she was smirking. I turn around again and I see Dez walking with Ally. I nod and I run to the microphone.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without _

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup _

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost _

_But you'll never see the end of the road _

_While you're traveling with me _

_Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now _

_When the world comes in _

_They come, they come _

_To build a wall between us _

_We know they won't win _

I see Ally stopping in her dead track, frowning at the giant speakers. Dez tells her something in her ear and she lowers her gaze to meet them with mine.

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof _

_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof _

_In the paper today tales of war and of waste _

_But you turn right over to the T.V. page _

_Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now _

_When the world comes in _

_They come, they come _

_To build a wall between us _

_We know they won't win _

Trish and Dez start singing with me. Somehow they know the song, but I really don't care.

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum _

_And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart _

_Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof _

_Get to know the feeling of liberation and release _

_Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now _

_When the world comes in _

_They come, they come _

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win _

_No they won't win! _

_Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now _

_When the world comes in _

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now _

_Don't dream it's over _**(1)**

I don't remember a single time when our eyes looked another direction. Through the whole song, I was just looking at her eyes, and her eyes were looking back at me. She's tearing up so I go running and I hug her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She says through sobs.

"Then don't go." I say releasing the hug and looking at her. Both of my hands are on her cheeks, wiping the tears that fall.

"I can't." She closes her eyes and hugs me once again. She turns to Trish and hugs her, and then does the same with Dez. After releasing him, she took a deep breath and said. "I'll call you every day and we'll talk through skype. I have to go now." And she left.

Boys don't cry, boys don't cry, boys don't cry; but this one does.

* * *

**Soooo? Liked it? Review! **

**1. Don't Dream It's Over -Glee Cast version or the original one by Crowded House**

**-courage**


	9. Billy Brown

**This one is extremely short so I'm sorry. **

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally! We have a problem here!" I go downstairs only to find Dez crying, Trish tapping her foot, and Austin trying to comfort him.

"What is going on here?" I walk over to Dez and pet his hair. "Trish, what did you do?" I said turning to Trish.

"I didn't do anything! I just came here, saw him like this and called you." She crossed her hand and frowned.

"Dez had a nightmare last night. It was about his pillow, Billy Brown. He dreamt that-" Austin started saying but I interrupted him.

"Dez has a pillow named 'Billy Brown'?"

"Long story." I tell him to go on. "Okay so, he dreamt that Billy Brown disappeared." Right after Austin said that, Dez screamed and kept on crying.

"I have an idea!" I grab Austin's wrist a take him to the piano. I started playing a melody. I motion Austin to keep on with it and to follow my lead.

_Oh Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life._

_Two kids, a dog, and a precautionary wife._

_While it was all going accordingly to plan_

_Then Billy Brown fell in love with another man._

I tell Austin to keep going when he turned to me with a frown.

**He met his lover almost every single day**

**Making excuses for his dodgy holiday**

**Unto religion that he said and duty found**

**They didn't know his faith was earthly bound**

Dez raised his head and looked at us with a raised eyebrow, the same with Trish.

_Brown... oh Billy Brown._

_Don't let the stars get you down._

_Don't let the waves let you drown._

**Brown... oh Billy Brown.**

**Gonna pick you up like a paper cup.**

**Gonna shake the water out of every nook.**

**_Oh Billy Brown._**

_Oh Billy Brown needed a place, somewhere to go._

_He found an island off the coast of Mexico_

_Leaving his lover and his family behind._

_Oh Billy Brown needed to find some peace of mind._

Dez started swaying and Trish just kept looking at us as if we were crazy.

**And on his journey and his travels on the way,**

**He met a girlie who was brave enough to say,**

**When they made love he shared the burden of his mind.**

**Oh Billy Brown you are a victim of the times.**

I looked at Austin, who just shrugged and kept on with the song.

**_Brown... oh Billy Brown._**

**_Don't let the stars get you down._**

**_Don't let the waves let you drown._**

**_Brown... oh Billy Brown._**

**_Gonna pick you up like a paper cup._**

**_Gonna shake the water out of every nook._**

**_Oh Billy Brown._**

**_Brown... oh Billy Brown._**

**_Gonna pick you up like a paper cup._**

**_Gonna shake the water out of every nook._**

**_Oh Billy Brown._**

Austin told me to finish the song, which I did.

_Oh Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life._

_Two kids, a dog, and a precautionary wife._

_While it was all going accordingly to plan_

_Then Billy Brown fell in love with another man_ **(1)**

Dez was no longer crying, that was a good sign. But Trish still had a confused expression.

"I'll never understand song writers." She said and we all laughed.

* * *

**Soooo? Liked it? Review! **

**1. Billy Brown - Mika**

**-courage**


	10. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

**This chapter is life so short. Sorry!**

* * *

Trish's P.O.V

"Ally!" I came running inside Sonic Boom looking for my best friend. "Guess what?!" I scream, once I catch up with her.

"You got a new job?" She asks.

"Yes! Look!" I show him my ears, my fingers, and my wrists. They all contain jewelry.

"Oh my god, Trish! Those are the most beautiful things I've seen!"

"I know right!"

We chatted for a long time and after a while, I had to go back to work.

"Als, gotta run." I pout.

"Can I come with you?" She asks.

"Sure!" And we leave to the store.

After arriving, I changed in a hot pink dress, like the one Marilyn Monroe used, and handed one to Ally. She squeals and changes into it.

_The French are glad to die for love..._

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

**A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental**

**On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat.**

**_Men grow cold as girls grow old,_**

**And we all lose our charms in the end.**

_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks don't lose their shape._

**_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._**

**Tiffany's!**

_Cartier..._

**_'Cause we are living in a material world_**

**_And I am a material girl_**

**Mwah ah**

_Come and get me, boys_

**Ow!**

_Hey! Uh-huh!_

**Black Star, **

**_Ross Cole_**

**_Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!_**

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

**There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're...**

**Awful nice! **

**_But get that ice or else no dice!_**

_He's your guy when stocks are high_

_But beware when they start to descend_

**_Diamonds are a girl's best,_**

**_Diamonds are a girl's best,_**

**_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_**

_Best friend's (_ Let's make love)

_They are best friend's _

_Best friend's _

_They are best friend's _

_Best friend's _

_They are best friend's _

_Best friend's _

_They are best friend's _**(Everything's going so well!)**

_Ow!_

**_'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!_**

**_Diamonds are a girl's best _**

**_Friend! _(1.)**

* * *

**Liked it? Please review, follow and favorite! **

**I know it's so damn short, but I haven't update it in a while, though I love that song so much!**

**1. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/ Material Girl- Glee Cast. Diamonds Are A Girl Best Friend by Marilyn Monroe and Material Girl by Madonna**

**-courage**


End file.
